The Mark
by XxFlame HazeXx
Summary: Runo meets five stranges teenss who all have a secret, but what is it? Runo inteads to find out! Who are these creepy people who just show up and try to kill Runo? What happens when one of the teens fall for Runo, and she falls for him to? R
1. Chapter 1

XxKawaii PandaXx- Hey guys i'm back with The Mark only i'm changing a alot of stuff because i re-read my old version and i had soooooooooo many problems it's not even funny. Oh yeah in case you haven't geussed it's me Rima 187 my old account was like sooooo not working anymore so i got a new one!!!! Thx Scarlett for helping me you rock i soo love you, ttyl.

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Bakugan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Runo Misaki-16 Aoi Johnson-16

Ace Gilt-17 Mark Lox-17

Jinx Lock-17 Shun Kazami-17

Summary-

When Runo was little she moved to earth when she was four she moved to earth because she was in danger. Runo and her dad moved to earth because someone after named Ken Kuso wanted Runo to use her for evil, and experiment on her. Ken Kuso was the second most powerful person on their plant, only Runo could stop him but she wasn't old enough nor was her powers evolved enough so they fled from the plant. Runo's dad erased Runo's memory so she would never have to fight Ken Kuso in fear of her losing and dyeing. Runo later meet 5 strange kids who are quite weird. Runo is going to find out what they're hiding. What happens when one of them falls in love with Runo, and she loves him back? What will happen when Runo what to find out about her past and will do anything to find out about it and how are these kids related? What will happen when Runo's live is in danger because Ken Kuso and his assistance have found her, who will save her. Will Runo be able to fight them off with her powers or will her powers still remain a secret.

Chapter 1: The Strange Kids

…::Runo's Pov::…

_I running something was after me one thing on my mind, was I going make it? Am I going to live to see the next day? I was scared; I don't even know where I'm going. I heard something in a nearby bush and froze in fear. "W-w-who's t-there." I asked unable to move at all. "I will have your power!" A demanding voice yelled then something sprang out from the bushes and pinned me down. "Fine! Then I will kill you instead." The voice hissed suddenly a knife came speeding my way then it hit my-_

_'Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP YOU LAZY POTATOE' my alarm clock yelled._

I woke up and hit my alarm clock. Why am I always having that same dream why not a happy one for a change. I got up and went over the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom. I turned the shower water on and got in. I let the warm water run on me I washed my hair and body and got out. I blow dried my hair and then put on my clothes. I wasn't big on fashion meaning I never really care what I wore. I threw on a black shirt with the words 'All American Rejects', blue jean skinny jeans, and some black converse.

Now what to do with my hair? You see I've always had abnormal hair, blue, I mean really no one on earth has blue hair. That's not it though I have this strange mark on my palm, it's a black rose; birth mark I guess. I put a black jacket on and pulled the hood up to cover my hair. I went down stairs to see a note on the counter, must be from dad.

_Dear, Runo_

_I will be gone on a three day trip for my job, I am sorry I couldn't tell you in person it was scheduled at the last moment. I left two hundred dollars on the table so you can get some more food because, I saw we were running low. Hope you have a great day at school. Be safe!_

_Dad._

I set the note down and grabbed the money off the table. I left the house and jumped on my black motorcycle and rode to school. I entered the school gates and found a perfect parking space in the front , I parked in it and got off my bike. I walked into the school, and went to my locker to grab my books. I walked to my classroom and sat by the window, just then the most popular girl walked in her name was Alice. Alice was wearing a white tank top with a light pink one underneath, white shorts, pink sandals, and a pink head band. She walked up to me.

"Hey girl, you're in my seat." Alice hissed staring down at me. I just smiled, "Ok." I replied. "Get up." Alice said, she was getting irritated. "No thanks." I said, Alice got madder. "Well who cares why would anyone want to sit were you sat." Alice replied stomping away. "Apparently you." I whispered. I did not want that girl coming back she was annoying. After that the teacher walked in, "Ok class today we have five new students." The teacher announced.

Five? Whatever it's probably going to be five more stuck up kids. I looked out the window, there were gray clouds coming in I love rainy weather it always clams me. "Ok you may come in now." The teacher said. Ugh I might as well look. I looked up to see five strange kids.

"Hello my names Aoi." Aoi said, she had white hair? "Yo my names Jinx." Jinx said, she had dark purple hair. "Shun Kazami." Shun said, he had silky pure black hair never seen that. "My names Mark lox." Mark said, he had red hair, ok what's with these hair colors but it does fit them.

"Ace, Ace Grit." Ace said, he had pale blue/green hair. "Ok you guys may take a seat where ever you like." The teacher said. Aoi sat in front of me, Jinx sat to my right, Mark sat behind me, Ace sat next to Mark, and Shun sat next to Aoi . I just turned my head back to the window, but one thing got me. They all had red eyes, weird. "Ok student I will be back later." The teacher said and walked out. This is one reason why I love this teacher she hates Thursdays so she never makes us do work. As soon as the teacher left everyone (But me) crowed around the new kids. Alice pushed her way through and walked over to Shun.

"Hey I'm Alice nice to meet you." Alice said batting her eyes lids. Shun looked up at her then stood up and walked over to me? Why me why can't he just ignore me like everyone does when they see me?! Oh well he probably just wants a pencil.

"Hey." Shun said. I looked up at him then looked back down. I never noticed how hot he looks. "Hey, um do you need something?" I asked, Shun shook his head and said, "I just wanted to talk to you." I blushed. "Why, you don't even know me." I replied, he smiled a bit. "Well I want to get to know you."

He said then Alice walked over and Shun's little smile dropped. "Do you want to get to know me." Alice said walking closer and closer to Shun. "No now leave I want to talk to her." Shun said, I laughed. Shun then took my hand and let me out the classroom and up to the roof. "So why are we here." I asked walking up to the railing and leaning on it.

Shun came next to me and did the same. "Like I said I wanted to get to know you, just without the crowed." Shun said. "Ok well my names, Runo Misaki. My favorite color is black." I said Shun looked at me and smiled, I blushed. "Well as you know my name is Shun and my favorite colors are red and black." He said.

I nodded, I felt something welt fall on my head. I looked up to see that it finally started raining. "We should go inside." I said stepping back from the railing and started walking towards the door. I heard Shun's steps following.

As we entered the hallway we were now surrounded by Shun's new fan girls. They were glaring at me, why?

"Shun you should get away from that loser you don't want to hang out with someone like that." Some girl said trying to pull Shun away. I just walked away, I bet by the end of this day that he'll be just like those other guys. I walked into my locker to grab my book, but as I came in view I saw someone leaning on it.

I walked closer and saw it was one of the new girls, her names was Aoi? "Uh can I help you?" I asked, my voice unsteady.

I think she sensed that because she held up her hands like she was surrendering. "I just want to talk, you see it's rare for Shun or any of us to talk to anyone outside our little group." Aoi said. "Any of us?" I asked uncertain of what she means.

"You know us, the new kids? Anyways I wanted to get to know you so let's hang out I'll see you at lunch." Aoi said waving as she walked down the hall.

"What just happened?" I said to no one unparticular.

A small smile crept on my face, _'I hope we become good friends.' _I thought walking away, the smile still played on my face.

"Wait, crap I still need my books." I said turning around and walking back to my locker.

And yet again I saw someone leaning on it, it was Shun.

"Aren't you suppose to me getting mobbed by your fan girl's." I said coldly, harshly pushing him aside.

"Yeah, jealous?" Shun asked, I turned around to see him smirking, of course.

"You wish, but really why did you want to talk to me out of all those kids?" I asked he stepped forward.

"Well first you're cute," I blushed, "and second I know your secret." Shun said stepping back.

Yeah, yeah he knows my secret. WAIT WHAT DOSE HE MEAN HE KNOWS MY SECRET!!!!!!!

* * *

XxKawaii PandaXx- Like it Hate it TELL ME!!!! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

XxKawaii PandaXx-Hope you like it! And thx for the reveiws!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Runo Misaki-16 Aoi Johnson-16

Ace Gilt-17 Mark Lox-17

Jinx Lock-17 Shun Kazami-17

Summary-

When Runo was little she moved to earth when she was four she moved to earth because she was in danger. Runo and her dad moved to earth because someone after named Ken Kuso wanted Runo to use her for evil, and experiment on her. Ken Kuso was the second most powerful person on their plant, only Runo could stop him but she wasn't old enough nor was her powers evolved enough so they fled from the plant. Runo's dad erased Runo's memory so she would never have to fight Ken Kuso in fear of her losing and dyeing. Runo later meet 5 strange kids who are quite weird. Runo is going to find out what they're hiding. What happens when one of them falls in love with Runo, and she loves him back? What will happen when Runo what to find out about her past and will do anything to find out about it and how are these kids related? What will happen when Runo's live is in danger because Ken Kuso and his assistance have found her, who will save her. Will Runo be able to fight them off with her powers or will her powers still remain a secret.

Chapter 2: What The Heck Is This Feeling!

Chapter 2

…::Runo's Pov::…

Now that I think about it the only secret I have is my abnormal hair color, and the mark on my palm.

"Ok you lost me, I have no secrets." I said pushing him aside and walking down the hallway.

"Don't you? So why do you wear a hood all the time?" He asked. I stooped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Just leave me alone your annoying, gosh!" I said stomping anyway.

I walked into my next class and took a seat by the window, I heard some girls comment about Shun.

"Shun is like so hot." One girl said

"I know right I hope he gets to know me." Another girl said smirking.

"Sorry guys but Shun's all mine I could see the way he looked at me." A familiar voice said. My head shot up to see Alice had said that.

I don't know why but I felt weird when she said that, was it jealousy?

"I can so see us as a couple, I talked to him later and asked if he wanted to sit with me at lunch. Alone. Shun like totally said yes." Alice squealed.

"Shut up with all your squealing it hurts my ears." I said, I heard someone laugh and turned to see it was that kid Ace.

I smiled at him and he blushed, "Oh shut up Runo." Alice said flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

I was about to get up and yank her hair out when a hand stopped me I turned around to see it was Ace he shook his head.

I nodded and sat back down, "So your new here right." I asked, he looked at me and nodded. "Yeah same thing as my last school, fan girls and all that crap." Ace said I laughed.

"So are like all of you guys related or something?" I asked. "Well kind of we all live in the same house." He answered.

"Oh yeah one thing I noticed is that all of you have the abnormal hair color, is it naturally like that?" I asked he looked up at me.

"What is it weird, and yeah it is naturally like this." Ace answered his voice kind of worried.

"No it's not I know how you feel, trust me." I said looking away.

I felt his gaze on me, "You're different." Ace whispered, but I caught it.

The teacher came in and started his lesson, I just got my notepad on and started doodling.

* * *

After class ended I headed to my locker to get my lunch. I walked to the cafeteria and sat at my table by the window. Yeah it was MY table because no one ever wanted to sit next to me.

I stared taking out my lunch when I heard someone come and sit down next to me. I looked up to see it was Aoi, "Hey!" She said giving me a side hug.

"Hey, so did the popular kids get to you yet asking if you wanted to join their little group?" I asked talking a bite of my sandwich. Aoi laughed, "No not yet." She said.

Just then I saw Jinx, Ace, Shun, and Mark sit down at my table to. "Ugh those stupid fan girls are annoying!" Ace said, I laughed he blushed.

Shun sat next to me but very close, "Why are you sitting so close to Runo?" Ace asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh she didn't tell you, were going out." Shun said leaning in for a kiss and for some strange reason I didn't move.

"Shun!" An annoying said that belonged to Alice, I moved away from Shun a blushed creped on my skin.

"Were not going out." I said, Ace nodded his head slowly like he was still wavering.

Alice walked up to the table and looked at Shun. "Hey guys wouldn't you rather sit at the popular table than with this loser." Alice said looking my way smirking.

"No." They said together. We started talking as if she wasn't even there but as annoying as Alice is she tried again.

"Shun I know you want to come with me." Alice said. Shun stood up and before he could say anything Alice crashed her lips on to his. Shun just stood there like a pole.

Alice pulled away and dragged Shun over to her table.

I don't know why but I felt so angry when she did that, there's no way I could like him.

* * *

School was over and I was riding my motorcycle home, the rain had stopped but it was sure to start again.

As I was pulling out I saw Shun and Alice making out. I don't know why but I got off my motorcycle and went up to them. "What are you doing I thought you didn't like her?" I asked, he shook his head as if he was just waking up from a trance or something.

"I don't she just randomly kisses me, it's so weird I can't move." Shun tried to explain.

"Yeah right." I said, I walked back to my motorcycle I got on and rode away.

I arrived at home shortly before it started to pour down raining again. I dropped my book bag and jacket on the ground and walked over to the kitchen, I made some popcorn and put in a movie.

I got my popcorn when it was done and started watching Sherlock Homes. I was about half way through the movie when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my jacket and put the hood up. "Coming hold on." I said to whoever was at the door.

I opened the door only to be punched in the gut, I flew back and hit the wall. I looked up to see a big man with green hair? Ok this is getting a little too weird for me. The man ran up to me and cut my arm with a blade attached to his arm?

I got up and grabbed my mirror and hit him on the head, it had zero effect.

"Oh come on, what the heck is this!" I yelled. I tried to run to the living room but he grabbed me by the neck and started chocking me.

"RUNO!" someone yelled, I recognized the voice, it was Shun!

The man let go of me and charged at Shun.

Shun punched the man in the gut, eye, nose, head, and face so fast he was a blur. The man feel to the ground and said, "I'll be back." And then disappeared.

Shun ran over to me, "Runo, are you ok?" He asked. I looked at my arm which had a long cut on it and then back up at him, "Do I look ok." I asked irritated. "And thanks." I adding giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Shun smirked, "Don't take that the wrong way." I said stubbornly turning away. "Sure whatever you say, now let me look at your arm." He said. I held out my arm in front of his face, he touched it, I hissed at the sudden pain.

"Sorry." He said pulling his arm back. "This might hurt a bit." Shun put his hand on my cut and suddenly there was a glowing light, I screamed in pain. The light dimed down and I noticed my cut was healed I looked up at Shun.

"How did you…" I trailed off.

Shun stood up and looked the other way, "You probably think I'm a freak now don't you?" Shun asked his voice in a hushed tone.

"No." I said getting up, I started picking up the glass from the floor.

"Could you help me, I don't want my dad finding out about what happened." I told Shun, he just stared at me for a second but started helping. I just noticed that Shun was completely drenched in water. _'Shun ran all the way to my house.' I thought._

I smiled at that. "Here let me get you some warm clothes." I said. I walked up the stairs to my dad's room and got something that he couldn't fit anymore, I also got him a towel. I went down stairs and handed the clothes to Shun.

"There's a shower down that hallway two doors to the left ." I pointed down the hallway.

Shun walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, I heard the water start.

I just remember what my dad said in the note he left me before he left.

_I left two hundred dollars on the table so you can get some more food because, I saw we were running low._

I went into the kitchen and saw there wasn't much food in there, I heard the shower water stop and a door open.

I went back in the living room to see Shun there. He casually walked up to me a slipped his hands around my waist and kissed me¸ I don't know why but I kissed him back.

"Thank you." He said letting go of me, I blushed like an idiot.

"O-oh y-yeah I need to g-go to the s-store for some food do you w-want to come?" I asked, I just notice how cut Shun looks. He reminds me of a cute little cat that just makes you want to hug him.

"Sure let's go." He said, I went to get my car -yes a have like two cars my dad spoils me- and Shun followed.

* * *

We arrived at the store and I picked out a lot of food that would last about five days, and some junk food. "Do you want anything Shun?" I asked he turned around and smirked.

"Only you." He said, I blushed and playfully hit his arm.

"Pervert." I muttered.

We went to the cash register and there was an older lady like in her twenties and she was checking out Shun! N-not that I care.

"Hello how many help you?" The lady asked running her hand on Shun's arm.

"Just do your job!" I snapped at the lady and pushed her hand off of Shun.

She glared at me and did as she was told. As she gave us our bags she handed Shun a slip on paper with her phone number on it.

I had enough of this. I put the bags down and turned to Shun and crashed my lips on it his and then after a moment I pulled back.

"He is my boyfriend so back off!" I said utterly pissed. I took the piece of paper and slowly ripped it in half. "Later." I said picking up our bag and walking out the door with Shun flowing.

"So are we going out." He asked me, once we got in the car.

"I don't know, but I do know that I did like that lady all on you." I said, I felt Shun's gaze on me.

"What about Alice never mind I bet you hate her." Shun said chuckling.

* * *

We arrived at my house moments later and put the stuff away, I looked out the window it looked like the storm was getting worse. I heard a knock at the door and I quickly grabbed Shun's hand. "It's ok I won't let anyone hurt you." Shun said walking the door with me.

He opened the door and standing there were, Ace, Aoi, Mark, and Jinx.

"Uh how did you guys find my house?" I asked.

"We did what Shun did we asked around, but it was still a little hard. I noticed all of them were wet.

"Come on in I have some warm clothes I can give you, and this storm just seems to be getting worse so you guys can spend the night." I suggested.

"Cool thanks a ton Runo!" Aoi said hugging me I laughed.

_'This should be some night.' I thought. _

* * *

XxKawaii PandaXx- Like it Hate it TELL ME!!!! Later!


	3. Chapter 3

XxKawaii PandaXx-Hope you like it! And thx for the reveiws!

**Special thx to Lovethis2345 I loved ur review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Runo Misaki-16 Aoi Johnson-16

Ace Gilt-17 Mark Lox-17

Jinx Lock-17 Shun Kazami-17

Summary-

When Runo was little she moved to earth when she was four she moved to earth because she was in danger. Runo and her dad moved to earth because someone after named Ken Kuso wanted Runo to use her for evil, and experiment on her. Ken Kuso was the second most powerful person on their plant, only Runo could stop him but she wasn't old enough nor was her powers evolved enough so they fled from the plant. Runo's dad erased Runo's memory so she would never have to fight Ken Kuso in fear of her losing and dyeing. Runo later meet 5 strange kids who are quite weird. Runo is going to find out what they're hiding. What happens when one of them falls in love with Runo, and she loves him back? What will happen when Runo what to find out about her past and will do anything to find out about it and how are these kids related? What will happen when Runo's live is in danger because Ken Kuso and his assistance have found her, who will save her. Will Runo be able to fight them off with her powers or will her powers still remain a secret.

Chapter 3: Past and Confessions!

Chapter 3

After everyone dry off we all sat down in front of the TV, and we were watching the news.

"THIS IS A WARNING EVERYONE NEEDS TO STAY PUT IN THERE HOME FOR A LEAST TWO DAYS." The news lady yelled.

Don't ask me why she yelled because I have no idea.

I turned the volume down and looked at everyone else, "Well it looks like you guys will be here for a while." I said.

They just smiled. "This is going to be so much fun!" Aoi said.

"Well I'm guessing you guys are hungry so I'll go make something." I said.

I got up from my seat and started walking towards the kitchen when a voice stopped me. "Do you need help?" I turned around to see that Jinx spoken.

Come to think of it that's the first time I heard her talk, "Yeah thanks." I smiled at her. We both walked to the kitchen, I took out everything to make a pizza.

"Why?" Jinx suddenly asked while flatting out the doe for the pizza.

"Why what?" I asked while shredding the cheese.

"Why do you always seem alone, like at school you have no friends." She said I froze.

"I guess it's time I showed you guys." I said, I took off my hood and let my waist length blue hair fall down.

"Show us wh-" Jinx stopped mid sentence and looked at my hair.

"When I was little everyone would tease and make fun of my abnormal hair to no end. I hated it, I tried being nice to everyone but they would just laugh at me. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I always wore a hood. Even then people made fun of me but is wasn't as bad so I took that." I explained.

"I don't know what about you guys makes them like you but I guess it's because you guys look so cool, or something." I felt tears coming down my face. Jinx walked up to me and hugged me. "Thanks." I said.

I saw someone in the doorway, it was Ace. He ran up to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry." He said. "Don't be you had nothing to do with it." I said. "Yes I do wh-, never mind." Ace said hugging me tighter. Ok?

I pulled away from him and smiled, "Thanks for your concern though." I said.

Ace scratched the back of his head and blushed, "No problem do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"Yeah could you help me with the doe, we need to make three pizzas." I stated he nodded his head.

* * *

As we cooked we talked and laughed our hearts out it was really fun. My mind kept drifting back to that man who attacked me, how did he just vanish into thin air? I wonder if it has something to do with this mark on my hand.

Ace and I were flatting out the doe but it somehow turned into a flour war.

"Ha-ha I won't lose, take that!" I said throwing a handful of flour at him. He came over and tackled me to the ground; he was on top of me staring into my eyes.

Ace started leaning closer I froze, just then someone came in the kitchen. I tilted my head to see Shun; his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Sorry if I interrupted your little make out session." He said coldly and left the room.

I pushed Ace off of me and went after him.

I went in the living room and saw Aoi and Mark talking then they turned to me and their mouths dropped.

"What." I asked.

"Your hair is Blue and long." Mark said continuing to stare at me. "Yep, so do you guys know where Shun is?" I asked. "Um yeah he told us he went up to the roof." Aoi said staring at me intensely.

"Ok and guys stop staring at me like that it's kind of weird." I said running to the attic that lead to the roof.

* * *

Although it was still raining I causally walk to were Shun was sitting on the roof and sat down next to him.

"Hey, why did you get so angry before?"I asked getting straight to the point.

Shun looked at me with those red eyes and just stared at me his eyes looked sad.

"I need to tell you something." Shun said.

"Sure but let's go inside before we get really wet." I suggested.

Shun stood up and we went back in the attic and sat on a couch.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I am about to tell you something but you cannot tell anyone." Shun said looking back at me. I nodded my head.

"It all happened 6 years ago…….....

_Flashback 6 years ago_

_…::Shun's Pov::…_

_I was chasing after my best friend/secret crush when she suddenly fell. I ran over to her._

_"Runo are you ok?" I ask lending a hand to her she gladly took it and stood up._

_"Yep, thanks!" Runo said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks heating up, 'She kissed me!' I happily thought._

_I heard a huge bang that shook the ground. Runo and I fell to the ground along with Mark, Ace, Jinx, and Aoi. (They were playing with them too)_

_Two people appeared in front of Runo, there was a little boy with brown hair and red/brown eyes and a older man who looked just like the boy._

_"Why hello my dear Runo." The older man said smirking._

_"W-who a-are y-you!"Runo said trying to act brave._

_"Well my name is Ken Kuso and this is my son Dan Kuso." The man explained._

_I stood up and went in front of Runo."What do you want!" I yelled at the man._

_"I want Runo to come with me and my son so we can use her powers to take over the world!" Ken Kuso said laughing._

_"N-no w-way." Runo said._

_"Aw well that's too bad I guess I'll just have to kill you if I can't use you." Ken said. He pushed me out of the way and lunched at Runo. His hands turned to big knifes, he cut Runo on the leg and she fell down screaming in pain._

_"RUNO!" I yelled I tried to get to her but that Dan kid was holding me back._

_I saw Aoi try and go after Ken but he just slapped her so hard she flew back and hit a tree._

_Mark, Ace, and Jinx tried to overpower him by going at him all at once. Ken punched Mark and used his body to hit Ace and Jinx._

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I elbowed Dan in the face and ran after Runo._

_"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE!" I yelled._

_A black light suddenly came out my hands and he flew in the sky. When he came down he hit the ground hard._

_"RUNO!" I looked behind to see Runo's dad came running up to her with the police behind him._

_At The Hospital_

_Runo's dad and I were waiting outside in the waiting room waiting for the doctor._

_"Shun, me and Runo can't stay here." Runo's dad suddenly said._

_"What." I said not understanding what he meant._

_"We have to leave this plant I can't protect her forever, I will erase her memories and she will live a safe and happy life." He said._

_"NO! She can stay here I **will **protect her!" I yelled at the man._

_"I'm sorry." He said._

_My mom came and picked me up and after that day I never saw Runo again._

_End of Flashback._

I sat there shocked, it can't be but it makes since that would explain a lot of things that have happened. It would explain that man and how I connected with these kids so quickly.

"W-wow." I said.

"Yeah I was devastated when you left nothing could cheer me up." Shun said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"How you acted and I saw some of your blue hair." Shun explained.

"That's why they were shocked." I muttered. I stood up, "We better get down stairs." I said.

"Wait before you go I want to give you something." Shun said I turned around only for my lips to meet with Shun's.

He pulled away and the hugged me, "I love you." He said.

I stood there Shocked.

"I think I…………….

* * *

XxKawaii PandaXx- Like it Hate it TELL ME!!!! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

XxKawaii PandaXx- Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Bakugan.**

* * *

2 Months Later

…::Runo's Pov::…

I have been avoiding Shun for two months now, I don't even know why. I have also been keeping my hood up, but I think I should let it down.

That's not all that has happened the mark on my hand just randomly starts to glow, and more people have been attacking me.

My dad keeps going on trips to I don't know where. This is getting a little too weird for me.

I am currently sitting down in my 3rd period class looking out the window.

_'Why am I avoiding him, I think I might like him back.' I thought._

"Brrrriiiiiiinnnngggg!!!" The school bell went off.

I got out of my seat and walked out the class room. I went to my locker to get my lunch, when I saw Shun leaning on it.

Great I can't get out of this one, everyone cleared out of the hallway and in to the lunch room. It only left Shun and I.

"H-hi." I stuttered, Shun walked up to me and pinned me against the locker.

"Why have you been avoiding me." Shun said, his eyes and voice sounded hurt.

"When you confessed to me 2 months ago I didn't really know how to answer but –" Shun cut me off.

"You don't love me." He said, he looked even more pained then before.

"NO! I do love you I just don't know how to say it. Why would someone as great as you fall for someone like me!" I yelled at me.

"I've know you most of my life you are the first and only girl I fell for." Shun said.

"Why, what about me is so great?" I asked lowering my head.

"You're caring, amazing, fun, you always brighten my day, your smile makes me melt, and your beautiful." Shun stated, he was about to go on but I stopped him.

"Thank you." I said and with that I kissed him. Not just a kiss like we did before, but a kiss with love.

I pulled away and hugged him, "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love me to just kidding, I love you to." I said laughing a bit.

…::Mr. Misaki's Pov::… (Runo's Dad)

"What do you want from Runo Daniel." I hissed at the brunette in front of my.

He smirked. "Well unlike my dad I want Runo to be mine. Runo and I shall be boyfriend and girlfriend and who knows maybe in the future married." Daniel answered.

"Daniel I cannot grantee she will agree she already has someone she loves." I said. Runo had told me all about Shun. I was worried that he would tell her about her past, but it might be better for her to know.

"Please call me Dan and I will take out any obstacle that stands in my way." Dan replied in a dark voice.

"If she dose corporate you will make sure she doesn't get hurt." I asked.

"Yes, but I have business with this Shun kid so I make no promise not to hurt him….. Or anyone who stands in my way." Dan said.

"I will be back here in two day farewell for now." I said then walked out the room.

…::Runo's Pov::…

I was walking home with Shun hand in hand, our fingers intertwined. Aoi, Mark, Jinx, and Ace had tagged along, I had told them all that me and Shun were a couple they were all happy expect Ace.

I'll talk to him later, we arrived at Shun's house we deiced to go there for a change.

I looked up at the mansion, "T-this is your house." I said looking at house before me.

"Yeah come on." Shun said dragging me in the house.

We walked in and the house was even more beautiful inside than outside. They had a black and white contemporary furniture.

"This is so cool." I said looking everywhere.

"Yeah and we have it all to ourselves." Shun said. I turned around to look at him.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. Shun looked at the wall and signed.

"There away." He said. I nodded and went back to looking around.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" Mark asked. "Yeah." I said running over to the DVD selection.

"Oh lets watch 'Leap Year'." I suggested. They nodded. I sat down on the couch next to Shun, and sat on the other side of me.

We put the movie in and pushed play a few minutes later we heard thunder.

"Looks like the storm is back." Jinx said staring out the window at the very gray clouds.

"I love the rain." I said. "Me too." Ace said. I looked over at him and smiled. "Cool." I said, he blushed.

I felt Shun pull me closer to him, I just snuggled up to his warm body.

I heard a loud crash and the lights went out.

* * *

XxKawaii PandaXx- Like it Hate it TELL ME!!!! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you know I wasn't going to finished this story you guys have been really supportive so here you go!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Bakugan.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Well that isn't good I'll go see if I can fix it." Shun said getting up.

I stood up to, "I'll go with you." I said he just smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Be careful Runo!" I heard Ace shout. I felt Shun's grip on my hand tighten.

"Yeah, don't trip." Mark shouted then started laughing. He's..so werid somtimes.

Shun and I went outside to fix the breaker, I held a flashlight so he could see.

"And..done!" He said closing the lid.

He turned towards me and smiled, "You know I love you so much." He said taking me into a hug.

I hugged him back, "Me too." I replied. We stood there in each others arms for who knows how long.

"Maybe we should go inside before it starts raining." I said laughing a bit.

Shun pulled away and put an arm around my waist. "Yeah."

We walked back inside and sat back on the couch, Shuns arm still around my waist.

I moved away from Shun's arms and towards the T.V where Jinx was looking at it, "Will we still be able to watch the movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but let's watch something else, not really in the mood for a romance movie." She mumbled turning away from me. I frowned, what's up with her.

"Let's just watch T.V then." Mark asked me but his eyes on Jinx, she sent him a glare. "Stop looking at me." She snapped.

Mark just laughed, "You know you love me." He teased, Jinx just rolled her eyes.

Ace turned on the T.V, and I took my seat back on the couch next to Shun. When the T.V came on the screen was blank.

"I thought you said it was working." I asked Jinx but she kept her eyes on the screen. "It was."

Then word-by-word letters appeared on the screen which came out as…

I MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN YOU SIX YEARS AGO BUT KNOW I'M COMING FOR YOU SOON MY DEAR CHILD

The words sent an unpleasant shiver down my back and made me suddenly feel weak.

"Was that the man who…" I trailed off not trusting my voice.

"Yeah." Shun said grabbing my hand; I gripped it like my life depended on it.

"What are we going to do? " Ace asked.

"What can we do, he obviously knows where we are. Who we are." Jinx said. I closed my eyes. At the time I wanted no needed my dad the most he wasn't here. Well it's not like he knows I know about Ken Kuso so what good would that do?

"We need to stop him." Shun declared letting go of my hand and standing up facing everyone.

"We don't have a plan, we never did." Ace reminded him a slight scowl on his face.

Shun turned to him his eyes furious, "Then let's make one." He growled. Then he walked closer the Ace and whispered, "I want you to stay away from Runo if I ever even think you'd try and make a move on her. Well _Ace_, it won't end so well." Only I couldn't make out what he said.

Ace glared at Shun before he looked away, "So you're all big and mighty what's the plan?" Ace asked turning his glare back on Shun.

"I'm not sure right now but we need to start working on that. Ken Kuso can strike any moment and he has the upper hand right now. So all we can do is keeping Runo safe, we can't leave her side." Shun declared.

"_That's_ our plan." Mark asked sitting on, Shun sighed and put his head in his hands.

"For now until we can think of something else." Then his head shot up.

"What?" I nervously asked. "I know who can help us. Mark do you remember Alexis?" He asked. Who?

Mark frowned, "Yeah the red head who kept clinging to me, what about her?" He asked.

"Her power, she can teleport. If she were to help us keep Runo safe until we think of a plan, then we'll have the upper hand." Shun said a smiled spreading across his face.

"Yeah good plan except she's Alice sister, remember." Mark groaned. "Wait do you think Alice knows about her powers?" He asked his eyes suddenly alert.

I stood up, "I think the better question here is do you think Alice has powers?" They all looked at me.

"That's impossible, right?" Aoi asked but seemed unsure.

"No, Runo's right we need to start thinking like that. Outside the box or we'll all just get killed." Jinx said her red eyes holding no emotion except anger.

"If we use Alexis then we have to tell her about our powers and Runo." Jinx stated.

"So?" Mark said leaning back on the couch.

"_So _you can bet she'll tell Alice and who knows what she'll do, she could blackmail us for all we know. All I'm saying is that we need to be smarter about this and this isn't a good choice. I say if Ken Kuso does show his sorry face then I'll fight him." She hissed.

"What do mean?" Ace asked everyone stood up including me.

"Wait-don't tell you got your powers." Aoi had a look of shock on her face then it was replaced by joy. "Did you get your powers, well?"

"Yeah." She answered her eyes on Shun."I'm not the only one, remember six years ago when Ken Kuso first attacked Runo?" She asked everyone nodded. I looked at Shun.

"Well everyone was knocked out when this happen but I remember seeing a black light shot out of his hands. He was crazy powerful." Jinx finished now looking at the floor then looked back up to Shun.

"But you don't remember do you?" She asked Shun shook his head. "Well that's because someone took that part of your memory away, and I can take a guess who." Now her eyes were on me.

"Why would my dad do that?" I snapped knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him. In fact why don't you tell him everything so we can actually have someone on our 'team' who knows about this crap!" She yelled back then marched away.

"I'm going to go check on her." Mark said and quickly followed her.

Shun turned to me, "I hate to say this but I think it's time we tell your dad. Everything." I just stood there shocked at Jinx sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I think you're right." I whispered. There was a knock at the door Shun, Ace, Aoi, and I looked at the door. The knocking continued.

"I'll get it." And before anyone could say anything I ran to the door and swung it open to reveal…

* * *

**Thx for reading. I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
